


Pull of the Tide

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [51]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Porn, Food Sex, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, Lifeguard Steve Rogers, Lifeguard Tony Stark, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Thirsty Tony Stark, Wet & Messy, interfemoral, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is tired after a long day at the lifeguard convention he was attending. All Tony wants it to sleep. Sometimes life doesn't give you what you want...... Sometimes it give you something better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600282
Kudos: 36
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “KINK: Interfemoral/Intercrural” [K1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085
> 
> I have already reached a blackout (with adopted prompts) but I wanted to finish off the last few fills because I had already half written them)

Folding the towel, he places it on the corner of the bathroom sick to deal with later. Even after his nearly hour long shower he was sure that he still had sand in his hair. With an exhausted huff, Tony walks into the bedroom and throws himself onto the bed.

He curls up on top of the plush hotel blankets and wraps himself around one of the pillows. The soft cotton smells like lavender and linen. He feels his eyes start to drop. He was hungry but he could deal with that latter, he didn’t think he would be able to get up from the bed if he tried. Tony closes his eyes and let’s himself drift off, dreaming of warm sunshine and waves.

Tony jerks up from the bed at the loud knock at the door. “Room service” a voice calls though the door. He stares at the door. _‘I didn’t order anything’_ he thinks to himself.

With a sigh he hops off the bed and puts some pants on to answer the door.

Two room service carts sat waiting right in front of his door, piled high with food. So much food. He wasn’t even sure how all of it fitted onto the cart and hadn’t toppled over. He didn’t remember ordering any of this, in fact he was pretty sure he hadn’t. Reaching out he plucks the order slip from the closet cart. The order was, in fact, not his. Neither was the other cart. _‘Well, at least I don’t have to worry about ordering mountains of food in my sleep.’_ He thinks.

He inspects the number and looks around the hall from his doorway. There. The order was for the room two doors down across the hall.

The tight squeak of wheels echo down the far end of the corridor. A young man, Tony would be shocked if he were older than 18, was horridly pushing a room service cart to its destination, looking tired but determined to do his job.

He decides not to call the busy young man over, it wouldn’t be too much trouble to push the cart over to where it needs to be. So he does just that. He puts the order slips back on the cart and push them across the hall, the wheels squeaking as he goes.

Tony knocks firmly on the door. “Room service” he calls out loudly.

There is a rustle and a thump as the room’s occupant moves to answer the door. He leans against the wall lazily, pushing out his hips. He rests his hand on his hip and flexes his arms. Tony grins to himself, he doubts this person wouldn’t have had room service like this before.

The door opens and the smile slowly drops of his face.

It was Steve _goddamn fucking_ Rogers, gloriously dripping wet with only a small towel wrapped around his trim waist, his hair is slicked back with water. God, Tony would give anything to eat him up. To run his hands over those huge arms, to lick those abs.

Really, how off all people the food cart had to be for, why did it have to be for Steve Rogers? How was this real? There was no other reason for it, he must be dreaming. After the past two days, he wouldn’t be surprised. How much time had he spent staring at Steve Rogers over the past two days? He probably doesn’t want to know. It’s probably be embarrassing, wouldn’t it?

The man was gorgeous. His sun caught his blond hair beautifully, making it shine like liquid wheat. It always looked so silky and soft, his figures tingled just thinking about how it would feel to run his fingers through it. Steve had a smile that could brighten anyone’s day, even after spend hours being battered around by the ocean waves. A soft smile that had you smiling too and would make you feel warm all over. And the man’s eyes. They were an intense light blue, like the near crystal clear waters of the Bahamas.

Steve Rogers was built like the Greek god. And it was unfair. Not because he was jealous, he is very fit himself and he knows he looks good, but because Steve was so unbelievably distracting. He was tall and muscular, and Tony couldn’t help but imagine climbing him like a damn tree. But he couldn’t, not in front of 147 other lifeguards. And certainly not after all the work he put in to even be here in the first place.

A cleared throat brings his attention back to the present. Tony looks up from Steve’s broad chest to the man’s bright red face. Panic slowly crawls its way into his chest. He was already putting his foot in it, wasn’t he? “Uhh, hi” he says lamely, he feels ready to punt himself out of the window at the end of the hallway.

“Hi” the man responds, a blond brow raised in question.

“Oh, umm, I was just…” he says, reaching for one of the food carts, desperately wracking his brain for the right words to string together to not make himself look like an idiot in front of the handsome man. “These were delivered to my door by mistake, I’m just making sure they made it here safely”

“Thanks, Tony” Steve says.

Tony’s heart is beating so fast it is just about ready to burst from his chest. Steve Rogers knew his name. Realistically he knew that Steve knew his name, they were attending the same convention, participating in group activities together. But Steve Rogers, the absolute god of a man, remembered his name, him.

Really, he should leave now before he makes fool of himself, more so than he had done already. But he can’t bring himself to move. “That’s a lot of food you’ve ordered there” he says, screaming at himself internally.

“Yeah” Steve says, rubbing the back of his neck, his muscles shifting and bulging under his smooth skin as he moves. The hall lights catching the small droplets of water running down the man’s chest. “I think I over did it a little? Ma always said to never order on an empty stomach, so I’m guessing I am finally learning that lesson”

Tony laughs awkwardly. “Well, good luck” he says.

He turns to leave. But is stopped by a large hand falling on to his shoulder. “Wait!” Steve says.

“Yes?”

Tony watches transfixed as Steve swallows. “I don’t think I can eat all of this by myself, would you like to join me?” the man asks.

“I’d love to” Tony says, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt for the [TSB Discord Prompt Meme party game](https://tonystarkbingo.tumblr.com/post/615697816360271872/tony-stark-bingo-party-prompt-meme)  
> " **room service + lifeguards + sharing** Tony is a lifeguard who takes his job very seriously. He’s attending a convention-slash-training seminar at a posh uptown hotel, but then there’s a knock at the door. He opens it to find two room service carts, both with order slips on them that indicate they’re actually destined for another room. Rather than call the obviously harried and beleaguered bellboy back, he pushes them down the hall himself and knocks on the door… which is answered by none other than the hot beefcake fellow-lifeguard that’s been distracting Tony all day. They end up sharing the enormous amount of food… and then maybe some more. :wink:"


	2. The Room

Steve and Tony lay beside on another on Steve’s bed, watching a rerun episode of Brooklyn nine-nine on the TV, plates of food laid out around them. Between the two of them they had managed to polish off most of the food.

Spending time alone with Steve was a lot easier than Tony originally thought it would be. Steve was not only friendly and charming but was comfortable and easy to talk to. Someone Tony could maybe see himself becoming friends with, that was if they kept in contact after the convention. Tony hopes they do, the more time he spends with Steve the surer he is that he was going to miss the man when this was over.

Steve picks up one of the mini breadsticks and dips it into the bowl of chocolate source. As the man brings the bread to his lips some of the source drips onto his chest. The man frowns at the mess on his chest. Before Steve could clean the mess up himself Tony darts forward, possessed by the handsomest of beach gods, to lick Steve’s chest clean of the chocolate himself. Tony’s eyes fall shut in pleasure at the mix of salty skin and sweet chocolate.

Before he has a chance to start freaking out over what he just done he notices Steve’s heavy breathing. How blown the man’s eyes are. Just how turned on in general the man looked.

Deciding not to think too much on it Tony quickly straddles Steve’s hips. Steve’s hands immediately moving to his waist to hold him steady. Tony leans over to grab a strawberry and places it in his mouth. He leans forward over the man below him, boxing the man in with his arms, and lets Steve eat the strawberry out of his mouth.

Steve doesn’t back off when the strawberry is done, continuing to explore Tony’s mouth. Under his ass Tony can feel the man’s erection pulsing hot and insistent.

Tony dips his fingers into the chocolate source, coating his fingers, and runs them around Steve’s nipples. He pushes the source around, pinching the hard nubs, enjoying the way Steve gasps and bucks beneath him. Tony licks up the source, tonging at Steve’s nipple, sucking the chocolate from them until Steve is shaking and moaning beneath him.

He traps one of Steve’s nipples between his teeth, giving it a hard suck. Steve gasps loudly and then moans. “Fuck” the man whispers. Tony lets the hard bud go, giving a few soothing licks, loving the way Steve withers in response.

Tony sits back and removes Steve’s towel. Steve’s huge cock spring up proudly, overjoyed at being freed of its confines. Tony smiles down at it, he wraps his hand around the shaft and gives it a couple of stopes, enjoying the way Steve bucked up into his grip. He lots go of the cock and coats his fingers with more of the chocolate source.

With chocolaty finger dipping everywhere, Tony grabs Steve’s cock and coats it making sure to spread the chocolate everywhere. Satisfied, Tony shoves his fingers in his mouth and sucks them clean, peering at Steve through his lashes. Steve watches him transfixed.

Tony removes the fingers from his mouth and grips the base of Steve’s cock, holding it steady. He brings his lips down to the cock, kissing the head. Steve moans, his hips shifting impatiently. Tony swirls his tongue around the head, teasing. He runs his tongue down the shaft slowly, swirling around the chocolate.

“Please” Steve begs, his eyes riveted to his lips.

Tony smiles at him, making his way back to the head and swallowing it. He runs his tongue around the head a few times before slowly taking more of the length into his mouth, taking as much as he could. Steve threads his fingers through his hair and he Tony suck his cock, holding him in place.

Chocolate and drool run down Tony’s chin. He pulls off Steve’s cock and makes a show of slowly licking his lips, before returning to Steve’s dick.

“Tony, Fuck, I’m close- I, Shit” Steve chokes out, tossing his head from side to side on his pillow. The man’s hand tightens its grip in his hair.

With a hoarse shout Steve cums, spilling his salty load in Tony’s mouth, his heals digging into the bedspread.

Steve pulls him close for a kiss, licking the chocolate and cum from Tony’s mouth.

He gets up and removes his pants, giving his cock a few quick pumps. Tony looks through the selection of foods around them, looking for soothing he could possibly use as lube. He finds a square dish full of whipped cream. It was a lot of whipped cream, an absurd amount. He scoops his hand in to get some of the crème and it met with a weird texture. Underneath the cream is blue jelly. That would work fine.

Tony clovers Steve’s thighs with the jelly and cream and slides home between Steve’s muscular thighs. He gasps at the hot and slippery sensation. “Fuck, Steve. You feel so fucking good” he moans, thrusting his cock between Steve’s thighs. Steve squeezes his legs together and Tony just about goes cross-eyed with pleasure. He doesn’t think anything has ever felt better. If he died know, he’d die the happiest man on Earth. He digs his fingers into Steve’s hips as he chases his orgasm, thrusting roughly into Steve’s thighs.

Tony pulls back, kneeling over Steve. His hand moves furiously over his cock as he works himself to completion. He cums with a silent scream, spilling his load all over Steve’s chest. He collapses forward, laying panting and sticky against Steve’s chest.

“Looks like we’ll be needing a shower.” Steve says.

“Yeah,” Tony says, wrinkling his nose. “Defiantly”.

“I don’t know about yours, but my shower is fairly big. We could share?” Steve says.

Tony shoots Steve a bright smile. “That sounds great” he says. “A solid plan there, Rogers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think half of this fic was me trying seriously to write porn... the other half was me being silly and ridiculous.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
